Hello papas ici bébé!
by Ironwidowdinozzo
Summary: Tony Stark est enceint de son petit ami alias Steve; suivez L'avengers familly au fil de cette grossesse. Slash Steve et Tony. Relation Homme/Homme,Stony,Lemon. Chapitre 1 corigé
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:La maladie du matin

Ce matin Steve fut réveillé par le bruit de quelqu'un entrain de vomir,il soupira sa fessait trois semaines que Tony vomissait on l'avait examiné mais personne ne trouvait pourquoi il était malade,perdu dans ces pensées il n'entendit pas Tony revenir dans le lit et se blottir contre lui.

-«Sa va? demanda le soldat

-Bof, j'en ai surtout marre mais sa va sûrement passé, t'inquiète pas. répondit le génie

-Sa fait trois semaines que tu me dit sa Tony ,sa commence a devenir inquiétant sa pourrait être un truc grave... »Steve ne fini pas son argument Tony s'était rendormis dans ses bras,il l'embrassa sur le front et se rendormi a son tour avec une dernière pensée. _/Je veut pas te perdre/_ / .

Tony se réveilla barbouiller, depuis trois semaine c'était devenu une routine. Il soupira ses nausées commençait a devenir vraiment dérangeante,le matin il vomissait,et depuis quelque jours il vomissait aussi deux a trois fois dans la journée il ne l'a pas dit car il ne voulait pas que Steve stresse encore plus qu'il le fait déjà.Il se retourna Steve dormait toujours,le brun sourit,il été fou amoureux de son soldat il se déplaça pour se mettre a califourchon sur Steve,il commença a l'embrasser sur les joue,après le nez,les paupières et pour finir les lèvres,Steve lui rendit son baiser et au bout de quelque minutes le retourna pour que Tony soit sur son dos, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent. Tony frotta ses hanches a celle de Steve au contact de leurs virilités éveillés,ils gémirent tout les délaissa la bouche du brun pour s'attaquer a sa gorge et commença a lui faire un suçon,pendant que sa main se mis a se balader le long des cotes pour finir dans le boxer de Tony,en prenant le membre dans sa main il commença a faire des mouvements de viens et va.

-«Oh...hum...putain Steve...oui...hum continue»gémit le beau brun, Steve sourit il adorait quand son amant se laisser allé et ne devenait qu'un désordre de gémissement, le blond retira leur boxer,écarta les cuisses de Tony et s'installa entre sexe de Tony était au garde a vous,Steve sourit et arrêta de caresser les cuisse de son en ne sentant plus de caresse ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant,Steve le regardait avec des yeux gourmands mais sur ses lèvres ,il pouvait voir un sourire malicieux.

-«Steve...pourquoi t'as arrêter?Dit Tony frustrer

-Tu m'as pas dit ce que tu voulait mon amour». Répondit Steve d'une voix rauque. En entendant cette phrase Tony crut défaillir

-«Je veut que tu...»Tony ne finit pas sa phrase Steve l'avait prit en bouche,il referma les yeux se laissant allés,Steve continuait les va et viens.

-«St...op...je...vais...Putain...»Gémit le blond le lâcha et décida de préparer son amant,il entra un doigt en lui,Tony se cambra et gémit plus fort,Steve rajouta un deuxième,puis un troisième doigts et continua a étirer son petit ami.

-«Merde..Steve...S...top...Viens..s'il...te...pl...plaît»dit difficilement le plus vieux

Steve retira ses doigts,il présenta son membre a l'entrée de Tony,puis le pénétra les deux hommes gémirent,une fois au fond,il attendit que le brun soit prêt pour qu'il puisse commencer les vas et viens,au bout de quelque minutes Tony fit signe pour que son amant commence a se déplacer.A chaque coups de butoir Tony gémissait plus fort,les deux hommes jouirent ensemble. Essoufflé Steve se retira et se coucha a gauche de Tony tandis que le brun se blottit contre la poitrine du soldats ils profitaient du silence paisible lorsque trois coup a la porte les dérangèrent.

-«Les mecs,Coulson est là,vous devez venir,il veut nous parler a nous tous,avant que vous demandez,non je ne sais pas pourquoi»fit la voix de Clint a l'extérieur

-«Ok on arrive juste cinq minutes»répondit Steve.

Un quart d'heure plus tard le couple arriva dans le séjour,le reste de l'équipe plus Coulson était déjà assis sur le canapé,une tasse de café a la main,les deux hommes prirent le dernier fauteuil,Tony sur les genoux de leurs tendirent deux tasses,ils les prirent. Coulson allait commencer a parler mais quand Tony bu une gorgés de son café une nausée arriva,il sauta des genoux de Steve et se rendit dans la cuisine pour vomir dans la poubelle.

-«Ses nausées ne sont toujours pas passés?»demanda Coulson

-«Non comme tu peut l'entendre»répondit Bruce. Du salon ils pouvaient l'entendre au bout de 5 minutes Tony revient et se réinstalla sur les genoux du blond.

-«Sa va?»demanda Steve,Tony hocha la tête positivement et se blottit contre lui. Coulson les observa quelque seconde avant de secouer la tête et de sortir un dossier pour le poser ouvert sur la table basse,les 6 avengers curieux se penchèrent pour voir le dossier: il y' avait écrit projet EXTREMIS en rouge,tout le monde savait ce qu'était extremis,le Shield avait trouver deux basses une a New York et la seconde au Canada, en tout les deux basses avait contaminés 250 personnes,les avenegrs échangèrent un regard, 250 bombes prêtes a exploser,il faut les stopper.

-« Vous serez divisez en deux groupes d'un cotés se sera Natasha,Clint et Tony au Canada et les trois autres vous restez a New York.L'attaque se passera dans trois jours,pour vous trois(en s'adressant a Clint,Tony et Natasha)vous partez dans deux jours(les trois hochèrent la tête).On lancera les deux attaques en même temps pour les surprendre donc on sera en contact, sa sera l'agent Hill qui supervisera les deux missions,je serai absent pendant une semaine,donc réussissait cette mission et soyez prudents, au revoir les avengers,je suis attendus autre part»expliqua Coulson,en voyant qu'aucun avait de question il partit

-«au revoir»dit 6 voix,Coulson hocha la tête et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermera. Tony se leva mais vacilla ,Steve le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe,il venait de s'évanouir.

-«Steve amène le a l'infirmerie,il faut que je l'examine sa peut plus durer»dit Bruce. Steve hocha la tête en signe d'accord,il souleva son petit ami dans ses bras,pendant qu'il porter Tony il avait l'impression qu'il était plus léger que d'habitude,il fit part de son observation au meilleur ami de son amant.

-«je vais vérifier»répondit arrivèrent a l'infirmerie que Tony avait installer vu que souvent,un avengers était blessé,souvent Iron man,même si lui disait le contraire,Steve installa le brun sur une table d'examen pendant que Bruce préparé le matériel,Tony reprit connaissance,Steve lui prit la main.

-«Hey la belle au bois dormant»plaisanta le blond

-«Hey soldat,que s'est il passé,pourquoi je suis a l'infirmerie»demanda le milliardaire

-«Tu t'es évanoui»répondit Bruce en revenant vers eux et en commençant a faire des test au bout d'un moment Bruce fronça les sourcils et murmura: c'est pas possible.

-«Bruce qu'es qu'il se passe?»demanda Steve Bruce ne répondit pas et partit chercher un appareil pour faire des échographies.

-«Bruce merde a la fin c'est quoi le problème?»questionna a son tour Tony.

-«Attention sa va être froid»dit Bruce en ignorant les questions et il releva le tee-shirt de son bro de sciences et applique le gel sur le ventre,Tony sursauta le gel était gelé.Les trois se tourna vers l'écran pour observer,au bout de quelque seconde Bruce se stoppa,sur l'écran on pouvait voir une petite boule noire.

-«C'est pas possible,mais...non...Bruce,dit moi que c'est une blague,c'est pas vraiment ce que je pense»s'exclama le milliardaire légèrement hystérique.

«Si c'est bien se que tu pense»dit doucement le scientifique. Tony ne dit plus rien et resta a observer l'écran,mais son visage était inexpressif, Steve les regarda tous les deux ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait,il était perdu,Bruce se tourna vers l'ancien soldat en voyant son visage il pouvait dire que Steve ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et qu'il était inquiet,il décida de lui expliquer vu que Tony avait l'air perdu dans son monde.

«Steve...hum...la petite boule noire que tu voit c'est...c'est un... fœtus âgés... de...hum... 1 mois»expliqua t-il doucement

«Mais...c'est...fœtus...bébé...»bégaya le blond

«Je suis enceint depuis 1 mois Steve»dit le brun toujours aussi inexpressif

Steve et Tony était retourné dans leurs chambre,Tony avait demandé a Bruce de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant,Bruce avait était d'accord et leurs avait dit qu'il allait chercher comment Tony était enceint il avait pris du sang au deux hommes ainsi que de la semence de Steve et un peu de liquide amniotique de fessait au moins une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils étaient de retour dans leurs chambres,Tony était coucher sur le lit tournant le dos a Steve une main poser sur son abdomen inconsciemment,Steve était assis a cote de lui perdu dans ses pensées.

«Tony faut qu'on parle»dit Steve brisant le silence,Tony ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers lui et le regarda,dans son regard on pouvait lire de la peur,de l'interrogation mais Steve put lire avec étonnement de la joie,le blond s'allongea et rapprocha le brun de lui sans le lâcher des yeux,Tony l'embrassa, Steve se laissa faire mais quand il sentit la main de son amant descendre vers son pantalon,il l'empêcha de continuer en prenant sa main.

«Pas maintenant mon cœur,on doit parler»murmura t-il en embrassant sa main et la relâcha ,mais Tony secoua la tête négativement et recommença a balader sa main sur le corps de Steve.

«S'il te plaît...je...j'ai besoin de toi...S'il te plaît...rassure moi...dit moi que tu m'aime...fait moi tien... fais moi l'amour...je t'en prie Steve... j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi»murmura le génie avant de l'embrasser passionnément ils firent l'amour doucement passionnément pendant plusieurs heures, pour se rassurer,pour faire comprendre a l'autre qu'ils seront toujours là pour l'autre,pour se montrer l'amour qu'ils se portent mutuellement,ils s'endormirent enlacer le coucher du soleil éclairant leur silhouette,pour la deuxième fois de la journée les deux amoureux fut réveillés par des coups a la porte.

«Steve,Tony ont a commander des pizzas,elles arrivent dans une vingtaine de minutes et on a pris un film au club vidéo,c'est Clint qui a choisie il a pris _**le 13éme guerriers»**_ dit Natasha.A l'intérieur de la chambre, seul Steve c'était réveiller au bruit.

«On arrive,mais si on est pas là quand les pizzas sont là,ou quand vous mettez le film ne nous attendez pas»dit Steve

«Bien»fit la voix de la rousse,Steve l'entendit s'éloigner,il soupira,il avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirées avec ses amis ,son regard se posa sur le corps qui était blottis contre lui,il ne put s'empêche de laisser son regard dériver tout le long du corps nu de son amant,mais son regard était attirer obligatoirement sur le ventre encore plat du brun,il posa une main dessus et s'imagina dans quelque mois reproduire le même gestes mais sur un ventre plus rond et sentir peut être un mouvement il resta ainsi quelque minutes puis se leva enfila un pantalon qui traînais et un tee-shirt,il vérifia que Tony dormait toujours ce qui était le cas et sortit de la chambre

Tony se réveilla en ne sentant plus la chaleur du corps de Steve,il s'étira,enfila son boxer qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit,il se leva et mit la chemise qui était a ses pieds,la chemise était a Steve,elle était trop grande pour elle lui arrivait presque au genoux,il aimait mettre les chemises de Steve quand il n'était pas là,surtout quand il partait en mission comme sa il avait toujours l'odeur de son amant sur lui.

«J',tu peut me dire quel heure il est ,et où est Steve»s'exclama le génie en s'asseyant sur le lit en tailleur et prenant un Starkpad et ouvrit un dossier où se trouvait des schémas de l'armure Mark 57.

«Il est 21h15,Monsieur Roger m'a dit qu'il arrivait donc que vous devez l'attendre dans votre chambre Monsieur.»répondit la voix de l'IA. Le milliardaire le remercia et continua de travaillé sur son armure,la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit,et Tony sentit l'odeur de pizza.

«Hum...ta ramené a manger»dit Tony un posant sa tablette sur sa table de nuit.

«Oui et une pepperoni pour Monsieur Stark»fit le blond joueur en lui tendant sa pizza.

«Merci mon bon Monsieur,j'aurais droit a une dessert»

«Si vous êtes sage je pense que sa peut se négocier»

«Je suis toujours sage très chers donc j'aurai mon dessert»Steve rigola et l'embrassa

«j'adore te voir avec mes vêtements»murmura le blond «Mais je préfère te les enlever»il continua a l'embrasser « Mais là,on mange»dit-il en s'éloignant du brun,Tony grogna et le tapa sur le bras. Le blond rigola et lui vola un baiser,ils continuèrent a plaisanter le temps de manger,tout les deux redouter le moment où,ils allaient devoir parler du bébé.Une fois terminer,Steve prit les boites et les déposa au sol,il se mit contre la tête de lit et prit Tony dans ses bras.

«On doit parler Tones»commença le blond

«Je sais»

«Tony,dit moi se que tu pense de cette situation»

«Je suis terrifier,je...mais je sais pas en même temps je suis content...je Steve...ce bébé est là du a notre amour,il...cette...hum cette vie qui vit en moi représente l'amour qu'on se porte alors...enfin si...tu es...euh d'accord avec moi je ...j'aimerai...non je souhaite garder ce bébé et qu'on...qu'on l'élève ensemble »une fois fini Tony leva la tête et regarda son amant avec un sourire,Stve lui sourit et les déplaça pour que Tony soit couché sous lui.

«Bien sur que je veut élever le bébé avec toi,je...putain Tony je t'aime tellement»les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent,Steve déboutonna la chemise que porter Tony,il jeta la chemise au sol,il déposa plein de petit baiser sur le torse du brun arriver au ventre il posa une main dessus délicatement,une main rejoint la sienne ils firent l'amour en gardant leurs mains jointe.

Tony se blottit contre Steve quand celui ci était sortit,ils profitèrent du silence paisible.

«Tu ne peut plus faire la mission Tony,sa serai trop dangereux pour toi et le bébé »dit Steve

«Steve,je doit faire celle ci au moins,c'est peut être une de nos seules chances de détruire HYDRA et de stopper ces bombes humaines. Clint et Tasha aurons besoins d'un appui aérien»

«Mais Tony... »Tony le coupa en l'embrassant et dit:

«Sa sera la dernière promis jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse,je serai prudent promis »

« Parfois être prudent ne suffit pas,imagine que tu aie un court circuit,qu'on te tire sur ton ventre,que tu tombe,que... »paniqua Steve.

«Écoute avec Jarvis on va chercher une solution pour que l'amure soit encore plus protéger et surtout a l'abdomen,fait moi confiance s'il te plaît »Steve resta silencieux quelque minute avant de soupirer et de dire :

« Très bien,mais soit très prudent,je ne veut pas vous perdre je m'en remettrai pas Tony »Tony le chevaucha et encadra le visage de son amant avec ses mains et colla leurs front l'un contre l'autre et murmura :

« Steve tu ne va pas nous perdre »il prit la main du blond et la posa sur son ventre et la recouvrit de sa main plus petite.«On est la,on va bien et dans trois jours on ira toujours bien,on te laissera pas tomber,je serai prudent,pas d'action suicide ect... »

Les deux amants restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre pour le reste de la nuit,rêvant de leurs avenirs.

Donnez moi votre avis. Vous aimez?Vous voulez que je continue? Désolée si il y'as des fautes d'orthographe.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster depuis un moment mais j'ai eu des problèmes de famille,de santé.J'ai eu beaucoup de taff pour les cours et j'ai eu un syndrome de pages blanches.

Bref promis d'ici la fin de semaine il y aura un ou deux chapitres de poster.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laisser des rewiews,m'ont mis en favoris ect...Je vous fait de gros bisous et merci de lire mon histoire sa me fait vraiment plaisir!

Big kiss !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Préparation

Steve était entrain de se battre contre deux hommes améliorés par extrémis. Tout en se battant il écouté a la fois son équipe qui était avec lui et l'autre moitié qui se trouvait au avait attrapé un soldat par la gorge et allait l'assommer avec son bouclier,lorsque la voix de Natasha brisa le silence :

«TONY ! Merde Clint,Iron Man est a terre,je ne peux pas l'atteindre ».Steve écoutait comme pétrifié.

« Je ne peux pas l'atteindre également,Widow il est entrain de se faire entouré par plusieurs optimisé »fit la voix d'Hawkeye.

Steve sentit quelqu'un le secoué et appelé son prénom,il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et vit le visage de Tony qui l'observait inquiet en voyant le brun, Steve le serra fort dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de soulagement,ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Tony et le bébé allaient bien.

« Heu...Steve tu vas bien ? »questionna Tony d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui,oui t'inquiète pas sunshine,rendors toi, »répondit Steve,le brun lui sourit et se rendormit instantanément,tandis que Steve resta éveiller veillant sur les deux personnes les plus importante de sa vie.

Steve était entrain d'expliquer a Thor et a Bruce son plan de bataille :

«Je pense qu'on va jouer vraiment sur le coup de la surprise .Thor tu vas les attirer en dehors de la base,ainsi je pourrai y entrer plus discrètement car je pense que ceux qui seront a l'extérieur sont plus de la chair a canons qu'autre chose,moi a l'intérieur je m'occuperai des personnes plus importante on va dire. Bruce tu restera dans le Quinjet et je pense qu'on activera le code vert que pour détruire la base ou alors si ça chauffe vraiment trop ».

« Bien sur que ça va chauffer ,tu va te battre contre des personnes qui peuvent augmenter leurs température corporelle,donc ça va être chaud »fit une se tourna pour apercevoir Tony,le blond le tira vers lui et le milliardaire prit place sur les genoux de son amoureux.

«Salut »murmura Tony

« Salut »murmura Steve en l'embrassant,les deux hommes était pris dans leurs baiser..

« Hé ho,IronAss t'es pas monter pour bécoter le Captain mais pour lui montrer ta modification »interrompit Clint

Tony se retourna et tira la langue a son coéquipier,le reste des Avengers rigolèrent au comportement enfantin de leurs ami.

« Bon je vais regretté de dire ça mais le piaf à raison »dit le génie en faisant apparaître un hologramme de son armure.

« Oh mon Dieu,il faut écrire au Daily buggle ,Tony Stark admet que l'un de ses coéquipiers a raison »s'exclama le dit Piaf,Natasha donna une tape à son voisin pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises,puis parla :

« Plus sérieusement Tones,pourquoi une telle modification,surtout au niveau de l'abdomen c'est pas souvent que tu prennent des coups a cet endroit là,et pourquoi nous avoir tous convoqués d'habitude tu nous dit tes modifications durant le combat ou après. Le plus souvent on découvre tout seul ».

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard,le brun hocha la tête pour signifié à Steve d'expliquer.

« Tony et moi avons une nouvelle a partager,j'espère que vous prendrez la nouvelle bien car vous êtes important pour nous,on est plus que des personnes qui sauve le monde ensemble,ou des coéquipiers,nous sommes une famille

« Oh!On vous aime aussi les gars vous êtes comme notre papa et notre maman »interrompit Clint « Aie...Mais Tasha pourquoi tu m'as taper ? »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises et écoute les »s'exclama la rouquine. Clint qui se frottait le bras là où Black Widow l'avais frappé allais rétorqué mais un regard noir de la dite espionne l'empêcha de parler.

« Dans un sens on va devenir papa et maman ou plutôt papa et papa ou alors pop et pops...

« On a compris mon coeur »dit doucement Steve en interrompant Tony dans sa tirade tandis que le reste des Avengers observaient le couple, la tirade du milliardaire avait titillé leurs curiosité.

«Vous allez adoptez,vous risquez d'avoir du mal,avec notre profession de super héro,de plus vous pouvez mourir a tout moment, c'est pas les meilleurs critères pour une adoption »s'exprima Natasha.

« On va pas adopter Nat,Tony est enceint »dit lentement le blond pour atténuer le choc. Bruce ne disait rien pour que ses amis explique eux même,au bout de cinq minute de silence,Tony soupira et montra une image,c'était l'ultrason qu'il avait fait hier et dit :

« Regardez voilà la preuve,c'est même Bruce qui l'a faite hier,c'est un fœtus,enfin un bébé de un mois. Steve et moi attendons un enfant que je porte en ce moment,Bruce peut le confirmer ».

« Je confirme,je ne sais pas encore pourquoi,je travail encore là dessus mais en tout cas Tony est bel et bien enceint,un bébé est bien en lui »expliqua le médecin du groupe,

« Wow c'est dingue!Heu mes félicitations je pense »dit Clint

« Oui,mes félicitations mes frères d'armes,je suis sur que vous aurez un enfant fort et courageux »s'exclama Thor d'une voix enjouée

« Félicitations les garçons,vous allez être des super papas et nous des supers oncles et tante »dit Natasha d'une voix douce

« Je serai son oncle préférer »dit Clint avec un clin d'œil. Tony sourit en entendant les propos de ses amis mais une question tiraillé son esprit et il questionna donc ses amis :

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? »

« Tones,il y a une semaine on s'est battu contre des nains de jardins ensorcelés par Loki,ils voulaient asservir les humains car nous mangeons des champignons donc on peut dire que niveau bizarrerie on donne assez avec les Avengers. Alors qu'un bébé c'est normal »répliqua l'archer en haussant les épaules.

« Et puis comme l'a dit Steve on est une famille,on te jugera jamais Tony »dit la étaient heureux de l'acceptation de leurs famille car oui les Avengers étaient comme une famille et bientôt la famille allait s'agrandir.

« C'est pas dangereux que tu te batte quand même ? »demanda inquiet Hawkeye

« Oui,ami Clinton a raison,une personne enceinte est plus fragile,doit faire attention et doit être protéger car c'est facile de perdre un bébé.C'est Jane qui m'as expliqué tout cela »dit a son tour le Dieu du tonnerre.

« T'as raison Point Break, mais vous inquiétez pas je serai prudent et en plus j'ai renforcer l'armure au niveau de l'abdomen.J'ai rajouter des couches de titanes,promis je serai en sécurité et je promet de ne pas être téméraire ect... »rassura Tony

« Tu n'est pas obliger de venir Clint et moi pouvons nous débrouiller parfaitement rien que nous deux »dit a son tour Natasha. Le milliardaire gémit ses amis allaient rentrer en mode « Protégeons le Tony enceint et fragile ».

Steve et Bruce ne disaient rien car les deux avait déjà était rassurés par Tony.

« Si je dois venir vous avez besoin d'un appuis aérien et une diversion,en plus notre plan est déterminer. Chacun de nous avons notre rôle on change pas et promis c'est ma dernière mission »rétorqua le génie.

« D'accord Tony mais tu fera attention sinon t'aura affaire a moi »dit l'espionne

« Promis »

« C'est quoi votre plan d'attaque Tony ? »questionna le leader des Avengers

« Je vais les attirer dehors,Clint surveille mes arrières tandis que Natasha ira a l'intérieur s'occuper des gros poissons »

« Il ressemble presque au notre » .Tony sourit a Steve. Clint regarda sa montre qui afficher 18h00 et proposa :

« On se commande des pizzas et on se fait des jeux de société ? ».Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'accord et ils passèrent la soirée a se détendre et a rigoler en jouant au Monopoly et après au Uno.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai beaucoup de révisons a faire pour le bac,le 30 de ce mois j'ai mon premier remercie tout ceux qui m'on mis en favoris et/ou suivent mon histoire et merci pour vos messages. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez,vous vu Civil War?Vous avez aimé?


	4. info

Coucou les amis désolée ce n est pas un chapitre mais une infos,alors premièrement l histoire est en pause car en septembre je suis rentrée en première de psycho,donc il y a eu une période d adaptation lycée fac et puis mon emplois du temps est assez charger vu que je travaille a coter bref en ce moment je suis en pleine révision de partielle mais normalement mi janvier si tout va bien mon emplois du temps va se libérer légèrement donc je pense pouvoir reprendre l écriture. Bref merci de continuer a me suivre et de mettre en favoris ect...Je vous fait plein de bisous.

PS;J ai une question vous voulais d abord la mission Clint,Natasha et Tony ou Steve,Thor et Bruce ?


End file.
